


Insomnia

by Handoverthebooty



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Pining, Unrequited Love, chloe being a little shit, except not really, not as sad as it sounds I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handoverthebooty/pseuds/Handoverthebooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Chloe thinking too much and being in love like the little shit she is. This was written as a spur-of-the-moment thing so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
>  
> 
> GO TEAM.

Chloe couldn't sleep. 

Her usual insomnia mixed with adrenaline was the cause. Sitting in the Blackwell's douche of a Princepal's lazy chair and swimming in the swimming pool in the middle of the night sure was a rush. Plus, Max laying right next to her, sound fucking asleep, didn't exactly help Chloe's situation. 

Max. Chloe still couldn't believe she was back. She'd spent whole sleepless nights wondering why she just....left. But that wasn't her fault. Whether or not she moved wasn't under her control. Rather, why she left and couldn't even fucking bother to call her, text her, or even acknowledge her existence. She'd lost her dad and her best friend in so little time, and it'd nearly destroyed her. It did, in a way, at least. The slightly sarcastic tween Chloe with long blonde hair became the blue-haired bitch who spent most of her time high or drunk. Or Both. 

Chloe had gone over countless times about how she'd react if she ever laid her eyes on Max Caulfield ever again. She'd always envisioned anger, yelling at Max about leaving. Or even just brushing her off and acting like she hadn't cared that Max didn't even spare a call, or a 'hey I still know you exist!!!' text. 

But neither of those reactions came to life. As soon as Chloe saw the little dweeb's face, in slight fear as she watched some dude beat up Nathan Presbitch, all she felt was the urge to get her friend -best friend?- out of the situation. And she'd done just that. Chloe didn't even yell at her. There was barely any awkwardness at all, which both relieved and irritated her. She should be fuming. Things shouldn't be so normal so soon. Chloe wasn't a forgiving or sympathetic person, not in the slightest, but she found herself forgiving Max as soon as she laid her eyes on her face, which was still just as pretty as she remembered, for the first time in five years. 

Maybe it was because Chloe was actually a nice, easily forgiving person, but she fucking doubted that. Maybe it was because.....Rachel was still missing, and she needed someone. But it was probably because Max goddamn Caulfield always managed to weasel her way out of shit and into Chloe's heart. Chloe scoffed inwardly at her own thoughts. Jesus Christ, was her inner monologe cheesy as fuck.

".....That was pretty crazy." Max's voice startled her out of her thoughts. She must've woken up. 

"Sure was. Didn't think the first time I'd see you half naked in years would be in the Blackwell pool at night, though I'm not complaining." She grinned in the darkness. 

"Shut up. You could've just asked for a more romantic location." Max fired back, and even though it was just teasing, Chloe's heart skipped a beat. ".....You couldn't sleep too?"

"Nah. Still too hyped." 

"Yeah." She said softly, giving a barely audible sigh. "I should still try, though. I've got class at 7." 

"Okay then." Chloe turned to face Max. " Do you want a lullaby? I remember this one where babies fall out of trees and stuff. Shit's crazy." Max laughed quietly, and she wished that she could see Max's face do the cute scrunch-y thing it always does when she laughs. Fuck, Chloe needed to fucking chill. Her popping a huge love boner for her best friend was just another shitty bonus to her shitty life in this shitty town. Go team. 

"I think I'll pass." She replied finally, and Chloe liked to think she was smiling fondly. 

They sat in silence for a while, and just as she thought Max had gone back to sleep, she spoke up again. "Hey, Chloe?" There was an edge of uncertainty and hesitation to her voice. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you accepted me back so easily. I....I know most wouldn't do the same. I was pretty shitty." She laughed humorlessly. "But....I'm glad we're together." She clearly didn't mean it in a romantic sense, but Chloe couldn't help but hope that maybe one day she would. That maybe in the future, Max would laugh at her stupid jokes and reach over to give Chloe a peck on the cheek as they drove around mindlessly, hopefully far away from Arcadia Bay. Rachel would obviously be there too, snickering at their antics and telling Chloe to keep her damn eyes on the road. 

"The shittiest. But," She went on, voice barely above a whisper. "I am too. We're partners in crime, right? Or wait, I thought we were heroes? Fuck, I'm confused." Max snorted, reaching out to flick Chloe in the forehead, all seriousness now gone. "Don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself."

"Shut up and go to sleep, Max." She said, fondness leaking into her tone.

"Aye-Aye, Captain." 

And all was quiet again for a moment. Max broke the silence again, because of course she did. "Chloe?"

"What now?"

".....Goodnight. I love you." Well, fuck. If there was any chance that she didn't have a lame crush on her best friend before, she definitely did now. 

"Gayyyyy," She drawled, earning a light smack on the arm. "Ow. No need to get violent, I was only fucking with you. I love you too, hipster. Now please, go to sleep before you get even sappier."

"Will do." And then, Max was out like a light. That was the kind of shit that Chloe truly envied. People who could close their eyes and be asleep immediately had to partake in witchcraft or something. The shit couldn't be natural. She sighed, turning over onto her back, staring up at the darkness. Chloe was actually starting to feel sleepy. And it was only 5AM. After about a half an hour, she actually was starting to drift off. Ah, slumber has finally arrived, fashionably late as fucking always.

The last thing Chloe thought was that, yeah, they were gonna be okay. Max may have not bothered with her in years, and yes, Rachel was still missing. But Max was back. And could time-travel, for fucks' sake. Soon Rachel would be here, and then she'd have her best friends. She could imagine it now. Them on a road trip together, stopping at shady gas-stations and buying their lame-ass shirts for fun and eating mcdonald's every day because they would probably still be broke as hell. Them helping Chloe re-dye her hair, Rachel saying it looked like a smurf jizzed on her head and Max laughing. It would all happen, she just knew it.

She closed her eyes. Yeah, they were gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby Chloe was talking about is rEAL AND ITS RIGHT HERE: http://www.songlyrics.com/traditional/rock-a-bye-baby-lyrics/
> 
> That fucked up shit was my jAM as a kid.


End file.
